Twisted Hearts
by pokeperson01
Summary: The Heel siblings have only a month left until they will be reviled for who they really are! How will the world react? How will this affect Kyoko and Ren? Will Ren finally confess and if so how will Kyoko handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first Fanfic. I have been wanting to write one for a while now but have been unable to think of anything worth writing. Please review and let me know what you think. I am always open to any suggestions, criticism, etc. I hope you enjoy! (=^-^=)**

* * *

The siblings walked hand in hand completely oblivious to the looks of thrown their way. Setsu was walking forward mindlessly playing with her brothers hand practically dragging him to their dressing room. Cain was looking at all the guys making sure no ones gaze lingers on his sister to long.

"Brother?" Setsu asks when her older brother stops practically making her fall on her butt. She turns and sees her beloved brother staring down a very pissed Murasame.

"What is wrong with you and your gross relationship! I mean you guys are SIBLINGS! Not a couple! Start showing some respect for yourselves and get some distance between you two!" yelled Murasame loud enough to bring the director and some crew members from the set almost a dozen doors down.

Setsu, in defiance to his words, wraps her arms around her brothers waist and answers for him in Japanese. "Don't be jealous just because you cant have what we have." She looks up at Cain and speaks to him in English, "lets go brother" and leads him to their dressing room two doors down while the director and crew reaches the very pissed Murasame.

"What happened here?" The director asks after catching his breath.

"Nothing." With that Murasame turns and goes to make-up to get ready for the shoot.

* * *

**Sorry for it not being that good so far but please bare with me, I am used to writing stories with original characters. I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! I don't own Skip Beat or the Characters! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Once in the room Cain sits on the couch while Setsu grabs a bottle of water. Hearing a knock at the door she goes to open it so her brother wont needlessly have to get up.

"What?" She asked once she saw it was director Konoe.

"Setsu, can I come in? I wont be long but we do need to talk about some things."

Nodding she lets him in, closes the door behind him, then goes over and sits on her brothers lap. Clearing his throat Konoe tries to think of the best way to approach the subject.

"We all know that this is the last week of filming...and I wanted to talk about what will happen once the film is aired in a month."

Noticing that this is a serious matter Kyoko gets off of Ren's lap and stands so she may speak to the director properly.

"Is this about revealing the Heel siblings?" Asked a slightly confused Kyoko since they have yet to discuss the matter with the president.

Nodding Konoe took over. "Yes that is correct but the problem lies with the cast members and how they will take it. Most will be shocked or confused while others will be furious. What I wanted to talk about will be what you both believe will be the best plan of action."

Ren stands up before Kyoko can reply. "Shouldn't we have the president in this conversation also?"

"I have already discussed this matter with him and due to tight schedules and lack of time a meeting can not be held with all of us before the release so he wants me to ask you both for your input. After I relay your thoughts to him we will discuss the matter before getting back to you."

Kyoko thinks for a few moments before replying. "Personally I believe that we should attend as the Heel siblings and then have an announcement after the showing letting everyone know who the siblings really were."

Thinking a few more moments Ren runs through each option before giving his answer. "Any way we do it will have a negative effect somewhere. Whos name will be under BJ.?."

"That is yet to be decided due to the appearance issues. So far we are thinking to have it as Cain Heel and then mention that Tsurgua Ren is Cain Heel with Mogami Kyoko as Setsuka Heel later on in the credits."

"That sounds like the best course of action. Then I am with Mogami-san on this, only that we make an appearance as our true selves after the announcement."

"Ok then I will get this to the president now. Excuse e." He leaves as both actors become their respective people.

"NIIII-SAAAAN! Why must this be almost over?!" Whined Setsu as she slinked over to her brother and hugged him.

"Its ok Setsu." He holds her not wanting to let her go.

Looking at the clock she sees that the chat went longer then she thought. "Brother you have to go get into costume."

"No. I still have plenty of time before filming. I want to hold my sister longer."

"Nee-san...we have a week left so we might as well be a LITTLE nice to the animals here."

Hmphing Cain slides over to the door not once letting go of his sister.

"Haha Nii-san you have to let go"

"But you are to cute to let go. Besides how will I be happy if I don't keep you close to me?"

"I am not going anywhere." She tickles him to make him let go so she can slip out of his reach. "Go get ready. Ill stay here and paint my nails. You don't want to get in my way now do you?" He shakes his head. "Good now be a good brother and let me paint my nails in peace."

He leaves and she grabs nail polish. Sitting on the couch she thinks over what will happen once the news comes out about who the siblings really are.

_Sigh. I hope everything goes well. I don't want anything bad to happen to Tsuruga-san. He is the sexiest man in Japan and for him to stay with me, his junior, could be very bad. _She looks up and starts to speak out loud. "Why must things be so difficult?"

"And what is so difficult?"

She jumps since she did not know that someone was there. Turning she scowls at the intruder. "WHY ARE YOU IN NII-SANS DRESSING ROOM?!"

Laughing Murasame pushes off the door and walks over. "I came to make sure nothing inappropriate was happening in this room since your precious brother wasn't at make-up yet when I left. I knocked but no one answered so thinking the worse I walked in to you on the couch. I waited for you to acknowledge me but you were lost in thought so I waited. But curiosity took over and I had to ask. Now Ill ask again...what is so difficult?"

Setsu stands up and puts her hands on her hips obviously pissed. "None of your damned business now leave."

"Not until you tell me what is so difficult."

"You cant tell me what to do. Now leave this room before brother gets back. Your ugly face will piss him off more then you already have." She turns her back and starts to paint her nails a deep blood red.

Pissed he walks in farther and sits on the chair like he owns the place.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS NOT YOUR ROOM! LEAVE BEFORE I GET SECURITY!"

"Nope. Not until you tell me what is so difficult."

"Fine if I tell you will you leave?!"

He nods.

_Crap well I cant tell him the truth..._

"Fine. I couldn't pick the right shade so making the decision was difficult. Happy."

He glares at her knowing full well he wasn't going to get the truth. "Fine. I guess that will do." He stands up. "Well if you excuse me I should get going before your **brother **gets back." Emphasizing the word brother. He turns to leave and hits a wall. Only this wall was dressed as a stone cold killer. Looking up he addresses the man before him hoping to somehow make an escape without getting a scratch on him. "I should be going now. I don't want to intrude on your incestuous reunion." He tries to scoot by but is stopped by Cain's arm. No now he truly is B.J., and a pissed off one at that.

"You cant to anything to me Cain. And you know it."

Cain looks down on Murasame, "Wanna bet."

* * *

**Welp there be chapter two. Hope you enjoyed! Please comment and review. I am open to anything you have! Until next time!**


End file.
